When Water Runs Dry
by withwisdom
Summary: Some situations are just unchangeable, some situation I come to realize, I have no control over. And this is one of them. AU, yaoi


When Water Runs Dry

Chapter One

DISCLAMIER: I don't own Avatar- The Last Air bender.

Summary: Some situations are just unchangeable, some situation I come to realize, I have no control over. And this is one of them. AU

* * *

It was hard, life was hard. Breathing was hard. Anything or everything I do is hard. Some say that life is not fair, that you have to make your own life better. Nobody can change it for you. But some situations are just unchangeable. Some things, I come to realize.., I have no control over. And this situation was one of them.

It's hard to say where this begins, where I found myself in this mess. But let's just say it's not my fault. It's not my fault that my only weapon is a mere three inches from my left hand. It no my fault that I am pressed against a tree in the middle of the night, with a sharp knife towards my throat.

"Where is he?" the weapon was pressed even more against my throat. I moved my head back, trying not to irrigate the cut that already adores my skin.

"Who?" my question, was stated toward the air, I wouldn't look at him, not in this situation, not when he had the upper hand.

"You know damn well, where's the Avatar?" his shouted, and it seems to echo throughout the small wooden area. But I knew that no one would hear it. We were the only people around here. For that I am sure.

"I 'm not telling you." I said. There was nothing he could make me do to change my mind. Nothing.

It was in that moment that I choose to looked at his scared face.

And then his eyes glowed a red I never thought was possible, as he laughed, a haunted hollow laugh.

"Well I guess you will be coming with me then, I'm sure the Avatar will want his friend back." He then pulled me not too gently from the tree. My first though was to struggle, to put every ouch of my strength into putting up a fight. But it dawned on me, that would be stupid, and in that moment I don't want to be stupid.

He has the upper hand; he will always have the upper hand.

* * *

He didn't bother to talk to me on the walk towards his ship. I didn't either.

What was I going to say? Was I going to beg to be let go? Was I going to suddenly tell where they lay in the middle of the night? No.

"There is no point in taking me with you. They will not come after me." I said. As much as it pained me, to actually speak it. They were not going to come after me. I had them promise if this situation ever came up, that they would not search for me. Even when they looked at me with tear filled eyes I made them promise. My wellbeing is not as important as theirs. My life is not as meaningful as everybody else, we are fighting for.

"I have a hard time believing that." I merely grunted my eyes directed towards the tree we walked by.

It was a shame really. Who would have thought that the one time I actually want space to think, I end up getting captured.

But my captor didn't seem to notice. He didn't seem to realize the pain I was in. No, he was the cause of my pain. The burses that I know will be there tomorrow, are more than any prove I could give.

The Fire Nation's ship was not far from where we were. It was amazing how none of us noticed it near. We are always running form them and yet we don't watch out for them.

It glowed in darkness of night, like a black frame. It promised a haunting experience. The Fire Nation was something to be fear. And anything related to them can equal death.

I felt that buzz in the back of my mind that told me to fight this. That going onto the ship could lead to my death. Again I pushed it down, there was nothing I could do, he was stronger than I was, he was wiser than I was, and he had the control of fire at his hands. I had nothing.

I forced the tears at the brink of eyes back; crying was not going to save me. I closed my eyes and breathed in long breathes as we walked into the ship.

When we arrived on the ship, I felt a tense air. These soldiers looked at me with such hatred. They were like a dragon that breathes the air of fire, ready to burn that, that which didn't belong. One thing was for sure.

I didn't belong here.

But that didn't faze him, nothing would. All he cared for was getting the Avatar. Knowing this was an actually person didn't matter. Who he killed to get him, didn't matter either.

My captor, finally turned to me, and let go of arm. I quickly rubbed the sore skin with my other hand. Just a mere touch and he had me bruised.

It just shows how weak I am.

"Take him to the holding room, now!"

Two guards came and took each one of my arms. They mercilessly dragged me below the ship.

I felt my eyes unfocused, what would they do to me? What will become of me? I wasn't really there, not even when they throw me into a small room. Not even when I heard the door lock.

I just hope they are okay, I just hope my sister and Aang are okay.

* * *


End file.
